New Blood
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra Torrens is a new member of the Roughnecks, chaos ensues. Rated PG 13 Alternate Reality One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roughnecks: Starship Trooper Chronicles characters.I own my character. Rated PG 13 Violence, loss.

New Blood:

The SICON unit Roughnecks were tightknit that anyone could see, but even a few that were let on the inside, they could tell that there were a small group within a small group even to the naked eye. The small knit group consisted of Rico, Flores and Jenkins, anyone could tell. Friends forever, schoolmates, and best friends. Then they came apart. Then, one day they met someone. Someone new. A warrior, called her the Silver Lady. She stayed there for a few months, and one day, as she was battling the bugs in Pluto...

"SARRA! GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT DOWN!" She ducked down. Bullets passed her through to the bugs, and then she said, "STOP FIRING!" "GIVE ME THREE SECONDS THEN DUCK!" She cried. They did so, and she used her power.

The woman used some kind of special powers, Carl couldn't tell what it was. He was a 'brain' and he was stumped. She smiled when Gossard found her. "You were crazy." She chuckled. "It worked didn't it?" She asked. He rolled his eyes. "Oohhh crap. I'm sore." He grinned. He helped her up, and she leaned against him.

He got her in his arms, and she smiled as he got her to relax. She went limp. Carl came to her side. "What did you use?" he asked. She laughed. "Ever...heard of a word called Magick?" She asked to his ear. He looked surprised. "How long?" He asked. She laughed. "All my life, just hadn't used it in a weapons situation in a long long time. Twenty no, fourty years." She said.

Carl's eyes shone dark. "You're amazing." She chuckled. "Some people think so, some don't. Some can't stand me." She chuckled. "I try to make the world a better place. That's all we can do, is make sure that the world is left a little better than we come into it. Part of my Code, Soldier." "I think I am going to fall asleep." She said, as she looked at Jeff. He nodded. "I've got you." She turned into his arms and passed out.

He held her and smiled a little. He was rather taken with this soldier, for some reason. He got her to transport ship, and she was still asleep. About an hour later she woke up, and smiled as she nodded. "Thanks, Goddard." he smiled. "Call me Gossard." She nodded. "Gossard, well a day, you can call me the Silver Warrior. As I am known in some circles." Jenkins heard that, and blanched pure white.

"I've heard of you!" She chuckled. "You would especially if you were in SicNav. I was real popular with the techs, not really, because I fried most of their systems." She said with a low chuckle. "Magick tends to do that with some computer systems. Some not all." She said with a sad smile. She closed her eyes as she got a massive headache. Jeff looked at her. "Headache?" He assessed rightly. She nodded. "Get them every once in a while." She said soflty. He smiled and just let her sink her head against his massive shoulder. She sighed. "Thank you..." She whispered.

She smiled and fell asleep. He watched her sleep, and she smiled as she felt his strong arms around her. "Thank you..." She whispered again. His heart broke at the way she had said it that time. She slept til they got to the Valley Forge, and she was taken to the Infermary. They gave her a check over, and pulled Gossard aside. "She needs you, more than what you think she does. Talk to her. She'll tell you why." He nodded. "Alright." She was lying on the bed nearest to the small window that looked outside. She saw sky and clouds and then heard his voice near her. "Sarra?" She whimpered. "No." She said. He got to her good hand and squeezed it. "Please." She whimpered at his pleading.

"I can't have you involved..." "I won't." She closed her body against herself, into a small ball. "No..not this time." She whispered. "Sarra please?" She shut her eyes in a painful wince as her head exploded again. "NO!" He got her into his arms. "Sarra..." She shook him off. "Never Again." She almost choked that out.

"Sorry Gossard." "Go 'way?" Her dark blue eyes turned even darker, almost black. "I don't want to hurt you, if I do..." He smiled. "Talk to someone, alright?" He asked. She smiled. "Go." He left. The nurse that was watching cursed. He looked at Carl who looked at him. "How is she?" He asked. Goss sighed. "Bad, and she won't talk to me." Carl nodded. "I understand." "She will in time I believe, just give her some space." "I think she has a thing for you." Carl got Jeff to blush. "I think she's an amazing person." "A solid warrior, one with a good heart."

Carl grinned at that, as someone moaned. Jeff cursed and got into the Infermary. Sarra collapsed. "No..." "No." "STAY BACK!" She cried. She closed her eyes as a bolt of energy entered the area of the Infermary, and made them all blind for a moment, and then dissapated. She whimpered in pain. Jeff held her. "NO!" "Get OFF OF ME!" She blasted him back. He looked at her. "Sarra...please...?" He asked softly. She whimpered. She collapsed and landed onto his shoulder.

Sarra smiled as she whimpered. "I'm sorry...Go...ssard." He smiled, softly. "I'm not." he smiled. He gave her a gentle smile, and it broke through her sheilds she brought around her heart, and she broke down, and cried in his arms. "Oh...Gods...what have I done?" She asked.

"Gossard...I..." He shook his head, and smiled, his blue eyes peircing hers. "Don't be sorry." He told her softly. She blushed. "Goss..." She whispered. She sank against him. "I..." He smiled. "Lets just...take it one step at a time." He said, as she agreed. He touched her hand as she felt better. She had no more headaches, thank the gods. He helped her stave off the waves of people that were coming through. She smiled as she remembered a song, from the nineties that struck a cord with her. _'__I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up I'm there for you ...for you...'_ Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. She held her tray at a good level. She got knocked down, and Goss caught her. "It's okay Goss..." "I've had worse." She whispered. He was about to defend her. "It's cool." She said.

He helped her through, got her another tray, and they sat down. They ate, and she smiled as he told her about his past, a little. It was about a couple of hours later, and she smiled as she closed her smile. He smiled and Sarra rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything. He looked at her. "Sarra? Sarra...its alright." She smiled. "I know." She said. "I know." She repeated.

Gossard smiled and the air was suspended with time and closed eyes. He reached over and grabbed her good hand. "Its okay." She smiled. "The story's long." She said. He smiled. "I've got lots of time." She smiled. She told him. Told him of her past, of her pain, of her loss and her grief. He hissed when he found out about her men, dying, and she whimpered as he took her in his arms. "I lost them because of my foolishness. My wonton desire for destruction of those who harmed meah..." She said softly. He let her go after she had a moment to herself.

He got a kleenex from his set of pockets he had on his jogging pants. She took it, and smiled and dried her eyes. "Thank you." She said softly, as she chuckled. He kissed her, softly, not caring who saw. She blushed. "Goss..." He chuckled. She closed her eyes and leaned against his broad shoulder for a few moments. He saw the celtic ring, the Caddalaugh she had on her right hand. "Nice." He said. She smiled. "Reminding me to be careful. That's all." He smiled as she flushed. "I..." He nodded. "Your not ready yet? Are you?" He asked as she nodded. "It's been too long before I depended on someone, I am used to being alone." She said softly. "I'm sorry." He smiled. "Its okay, Sarra, we can still be friends, if your willing?" She nodded. "Aye." "THAT offer I will take anyday, a girl can never have enough friends, especially this one." He smiled.

He hugged her, and she felt safe. "Thank you." She said. She smiled and touched her friend's arm. "I've got to get some sleep, alright?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay." "I've got some messages to check, shall I see if there are any for you? I promise not to open them." She nodded. "Aye. Thanks." She said. She turned to go, stopped and smiled back at him. "Thank you." He smiled. "Welcome." He let her go, and she went to her bunk and fell dead asleep.

He found his and her messages and went back to the bunks. He tucked the messages that she had under her pillow, as he didn't want her to wake if at all possible. She looked like crap, again. She looked like she was having a nightmare, or really bad dream. She whimpered and woke up all on her own. "NO!" She almost screamed. Goss got to her side. "Hey..it's okay, your safe on the Valley Forge." She looked at him. He nodded. As he did that, she whimpered, and burst into tears. "Oh...Gods!" He just rubbed her shoulders,and that got her to lean against him. She settled down, blushed and came away from him. "Thanks. How long have you been here?" She asked. He smiled. "Only the last few moments." He told her. She smiled. "Thanks." She whispered, and noticed the small pile of mail that he found for her under her pillow. "Didn't want to wake you. Figured that was easier." She nodded. "Thanks." She whispered, and took it in her arms. She had a small box too. "Huh?" She thought out loud, and opened that first with her army knife which made Gossard pale. She smiled.

"I use it like a cardboard cutter." She said expansively, and when she opened it, she gasped aloud. "OH..." "God! Who'd be so sick to...?" She started to say, and almost tossed it to Gossard who looked inside. He went a little green. It was a pint of blood splattered all over the box, and she looked at her hand, and had blood on that from it. "Oh...god...""I need this off." She grabbed her Kleenex and rubbed it off and then got to the washroom and washed it and her fears away. Gossard touched her shoulder after she came out and she just cried.

He made her feel good. She shook once, all over then went back to the box and the label. She cursed. "How'd...they get that?" She asked. He looked at her and looked at the picture she was talking about. It was her and Gossard close together. Sarra looked up at Jeff. Her fear was plain on her face. "Oh...Gods." Sarra felt ill. She bent her head to her knees. "Oy..." "Ah never meant..." He smiled, as it was pained. He touched her forearm, of her right arm, and stroked it. "It's going to be okay." She whimpered. She felt tired. Ever so tired.

Her body went into "Warrior" mode and she crashed onto the bed. "Sarra..." She smiled. "I...We should...tell someone...even though I am afraid to." She said. He nodded. "Alright. We'll take this one step at a time." He said softly, as she closed her eyes. She smiled as she did, Jeff rubbed her back. She closed her eyes. "I..." "Appreciate your help." He heard her whisper. She saw him nod his head. "Anytime." She grinned slightly. "I hate people who are after meah." She muttered and he nodded. He let her back down on her bunk. She checked the rest of her mail, and it wasn't half so scary. Thank the gods.

She stared at the box again. "What do we do?" She asked softly. He smiled. "Talk to Razak." She shuddered at that prospect. "Oh god." He smiled. He touched her hand again. She calmed down. She held the box, and closed the lid, Sarra turned pale, but she got up and went to Razak with Gossard as her guide/defender. She smiled.

"Thanks Goss." He nodded. "We'll see it through." He told her softly. She shook as she headed into Razak's office. "Lt.?" She asked. "Come." He looked. "Ah." "What does it mean when you walk into my office Sarra? You chose him, or something bigger?" She blushed. "Jean! Sir!" She moaned. "Nothing like that Goss is just here for morale support and he's a friend, not a _special friend_ if you know what I mean." Jean Razak smiled, and relaxed. Then he saw the box.

"Lieutenant...I think there is something after us, well, her speciffically sir." Goss spit out. Goss noticed Razak's growl. "Crap." "Just what we need." She nodded, still pale. He came and took the box. He looked inside, and cursed. She fought back bile. She almost fell against Gossard, who got her into a chair that was realitively soft. "Easy." He said as she smiled. "Thanks, dear one." He blushed. She grinned and closed her eyes for all of nine minutes it seemed, to her. But to Gossard and Razak she passed out for longer.

Jeff checked her pulse, and Razak smiled. "Gossard, your are a good man." He looked up. "Thank you sir, I care a lot about her, she's a great person and a decent human being, and whomever wants to do this to her is as sick and twisted as I ever knew. We gotta shut them down Lt." Jean Razak nodded at that. "Understood. Do what you have to do, but come home for her, whole. She needs you more ways than just a friend, it'll take her time." He nodded. "You seem to know her well, sir. Can I ask how, if it doesn't mean to offend?" He asked. Razak nodded.

"Knew her when she was a cop, and a fine one at that. She was dating one of my students, back when I ran the academy. He didn't get to regular training, if you must know, that's her secret, she'll tell you when she's ready soldier." He nodded. "Sir, yes, sir." "I hope we get this dealt with soon sir, she seems like she's seen too much, and she shouldn't have to." Razak smiled. "She was right to pick you soldier, she has a six sense about this kind of stuff. Keep doing what your doing and keep her from dealing with the sadness? Will you?" he asked his subordinate.

Gossard nodded. "Shall I get her to her bunk sir? She wasn't sleeping well before this." He said. Razak nodded. "Go for it. We have six hours before our next tour." He nodded. "Sir, yes, sir." He picked Sarra up and Jean helped them through the door of his office. "Thank you sir, for everything." Razak nodded. "Get her some rest, Corporal." He nodded. "Sir yes sir." He got her back to her bunk, and got her to rest. She felt much better.

Three hours later she woke, and she felt like she slept nine. She woke up, and Gossard was still there. "Hey there, Goss." She said. He smiled. "Hey there, Sarra. We have tour in three hours. You up for it?" He asked her. She nodded. "Aye." She swung her legs around and streached as she got up. Her being muscular didn't escape Gossard's eyes. He looked into her eyes, keeping his eyes steady, so he wouldn't look anywhere else and she chuckled. "It's okay, Gossard." She whispered. "I can understand." She said. She smiled and touched his hand, to help him up, and they glowed. She swore as they both fell down, and then she whimpered. He looked at her. "Sarra?" He asked.

"Crap crap cr...ap." She moaned as she put her head in her hands, her left hand visable to him the first time in a long time. He looked at all the wires. Her hands were shaking. He took her in his arms and held her for a few moments. She sobbed. "Crap!" She smiled as he whispered words of caring to her. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

He let her rest, and then told her, "We've got to go." She nodded. "Aye. We go." She pulled on her suit after they got to the change rooms, and she smiled as she got out and slipped on her helmet. She got herself organized and got her weapons together. She got herself to the transport ship, and sat near Jeff and Carl again. She felt good, safe, and ready to fight.

They got to the site, on Tesca, and she nearly swore again. "Aw Man!" She said. She sighed as she pulled out her Morita. The place was a mess. "We've got BUGS EVERYWHERE!" She almost shouted. Jean nodded. She felt her power, and smiled. She was good for another three shots, when they needed to.

She gunned down most of the bugs that were coming for them. She got Diz out of the way from some, and Goss and Carl too. Doc got Rico and Razak out of trouble, then Sarra used her power. 'Sorry Goss...' he heard her say as she did, he cursed as he got to her side. She glowed once, big time, and got rid of at least two thirds. Then, one of the bugs sneaked up on her, and she cursed as it got her, but not Goss. "GODS!" She cried.

He went pale as soon as he held her, as he could feel her dying in his arms. There was blood coming from all directions. "SARRA!" He moaned. Razak came to their side. "DOC!" Gossard called for him. He came to their side too. "Assess the damage, and see if we can get her out of here." Doc nodded at Razak's orders, and used the cable that he had attached to their suits.

"Bad. Crap. Does not look good, Lt. She's bleeding internally, got six ribs broken, and her liver's torn to peices." "If we don't get her to base hospital..." Gossard moaned at that. Razak touched Gossard's shoulder to wake him up. "Soldier, get her onto the plane, get her looking at you, and keep her awake, as much as possible." He nodded. "Sir, yes, sir." He said, as he heard his Lt's orders.

"Wake up, Sarra. PLEASE. I NEED you to wake UP!" If I have to bury you it will KILL ME!" The others looked at him. But he didn't care. Sarra woke up. "Goss?...Oh crap...I..." She started to say and coughed up blood. He nodded. "It's okay, I need you awake, dear." She smiled. "I'll..try." She said before she coughed up more blood. Sarra curled in his arms, as they got onto the transport ship. She smiled as she curled in his arms. "Your here...thank god I saved you..." He smiled. "Of course you did." She smiled. "Glad..your here." She whispered. He looked at her.

"Where else would I be?" "I love you." She smiled softly. "Love you too..." She grinned as he put a kiss to her forhead when no one else was looking. She sank into his embrace. "I'm still awake, just reserving my power...that's all..." He nodded. "Stay with me though, huh? I just found you...never going to let you go." She chuckled at that and moaned. "Crap...don't make me...laugh, babe.." He smiled. "Stay with me." She nodded.

"Not going anywhere if I can help it love." She said. She smiled as he did, and the others noticed, but didn't say anything as they took off. They got her to the base hospital, and got her in a tank, but not before she did something. "Babe...keep something safe for me?" He nodded. She took off her Caddalaugh ring, and slipped it onto her tags, and ring chain. "Keep this...safe?" She whispered. He nodded. "Right." She smiled. He put it in his hands and wrapped it around his right hand and held her close to him til they got to the hospital. "I'll let you go, get healed now, but I will never really let you go." He said. She smiled. "I...will fight like deamons and angels to get back to you..." She whispered.

He smiled. "I know." He handed her off to the docs, and pulled up a chair, and got to sit near her tank. He took a straight three day shift, not wanting to leave her for long, except to eat and use the washrooms. He was there when she started thrashing about seventy nine hours later. "Crap..where..?" He got to her side in record time, after messing with her tags just before. "Goss?" She whispered. He grinned. "Your going to be okay, Lady. Your in a tank, getting healed." She nodded. She chuckled. "Didn't my files mention I was clausterphobic?" She muttered. He chuckled. "They did, but it was easier when you were with someone, am I right?" He asked, and she got flushed. "Goss..." he smiled.

"Glad your okay Lady." He smiled, as she reached for his hand, even though the tank seperated them. He nodded, as she did, "Get some rest, soldier. Thank you for bein' here." She told him. He nodded. "I...love you, Sarra." She smiled. "I never take for granted someone who loves me, Goss. I love you too." "When I get out of here..." He chuckled. "You just concentrate on getting better." She nodded. "Get some rest soldier. It's going to be a lot of fun if you don't." He grinned. "Okay." She smiled, as she closed her eyes for sleep.

He went and got some rest, she smiled as she went to sleep. Later the next day, she was released and let back to duty. The others cheered when she came in.

Several days later, she was still on the Valley Forge and she smiled as she plugged her ears into her MP3 player. She had downloaded several songs from her home computer storage,and put it on her laptop and her player. She had one song on and she danced with her head as she sat in one of the common rooms, in her training gear. She smiled as she watched people go by and saw Gossard come in as she smiled.

'You walked into the room, the sun hit my eyes, the force you struck me down caught me by surprise. You sprung the mojo and it worked like a charm. I felt invincible with you in my arms. I muss confess it can feel good to feel pain. Like breaking waves or getting caught in the rain...plaing those games cause we had nothing to do...I was oblivious I was losing to you...Oh I will love you to the day that I die. "Holy Jesus, Holy Rock 'n Roll The more I gave to you the more you grew bored And making love became the waging of war No peace, no tenderness, no fun anymore...I drempt that I called out your name you turned your face to me and started to say something so beautiful, it hurt deep inside, So I will love you the day that I die.."

She smiled when he came to her side and hugged her. "Hey babe." She smiled as she took off her earplugs and turned off her MP3 player. He smiled as she leaned against him. "So, dinner?" She asked. He chuckled. "Yeah. There's something I want to show you first." She nodded. "Lead the way." She said as she held his arm as he lead the way.

He brought her to interrigation. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" "What is this?" She asked. He smiled. "A little thing I like to say, teamwork, cooperation, and roping the intended target." She smiled. She watched the interrigation. "Who is that?" She asked. He smiled. "You'll see." Sarra looked. "DEAR GOD!" She paled. "Oh,...Diz?" He nodded. "Seems she had a thing for me. She took it rather hard, that we were together." Sarra looked at Dizzy. "Let me talk to her." He nodded. He let her. She smiled as she closed her eyes. He squeezed her shoulder, and she opened the door, and walked inside. "Hello, Dizzy." She said. Dizzy Flores looked shocked. "I know. What you did. All I ask is, why?" She looked at her. "You...took the one possible person that could love me away from me..." Sarra shook her head. "Gossard's his own man. He can take what he loves, and turn it into something wonderful. If he wants to. This time, he wants to love me." "I would never hurt Gossard. Crap, I would die for him if necessary. " "So please, don't hurt us anymore, because your heart is broken? I am sorry that your heart is broken, but time does heal, it can. I am living proof." She said with a smile. He smiled at her words. Dizzy got up, and had something furious in her eyes. "You...say that...and I have been hurt over and over again. I cannot heal..." "I've done too much.." Sarra heard that and then Dizzy got Sarra's phaser gun. "SARRA!" Gossard called. She got shot at, in the side. "Dizzy...I am sorry..." Sarra said sadly, as she collapsed in Gossard's arms. The military police came and restrained Dizzy.

Sarra curled in Gossard's arms. "Goss..." He smiled. "Keep still.. helps on the way baby." She whimpered. "I hurt..." "Dizzy's a good shot, I can attest to that." She said with a smile. Gossard chuckled. "You make with the funny everytime you get injured, babe. I thought my sarcasm was bad enough." She chuckled. She coughed up blood. "MEDIC!" They got her to the Infermary, just in time, to get her into a tank. "Dizzy is being held accountable." Gossard said. Sarra smiled. "I hope she gets the help, she needs to talk to someone. Someone about her pain. She's in it emotionally, I should've said something earlier to at least Carl, I could've helped her darned it." She felt so aweful. He touched her tank. "It's okay, she's getting help now." He said. She nodded. "Aye." "Just not happy about how, love." "That's all." She said. He touched her tank near her cheek. Carl came bursting into the room. "I heard." He said. "You alright?" Sarra smiled. "I've been worse, but I feel so sorry for Diz, I hope you can point her in the right direction of getting help, Carl, she's a decent person." "I never wanted this." She said that as Rico burst in.

"You...liar!" Sarra looked at him. "No, Rico, I never wanted Dizzy hurt. Not because of meah. Too many people have. Maybe I should get Jean to transfer me." Gossard looked shocked. She smiled. The look in her eyes were filled with pain. Sarra smiled and leaned into the tank. "Its for the best, Goss." He shook his head. "Not since I met you, I felt so much more whole than I ever have, if I lose you...?" She smiled. "Come with me? Maybe. Your skills are good babe, there a lot of people who could use them, including my Ranger friends." She said as she winced at her side. "Your going back?" She grinned. "I might have to." "We'll see." She said.

She closed her eyes. It was several days later, she was let out, and she stayed with the Roughnecks. Rico calmed down, and wanted her to stay. They needed her. Gossard needed her, it was important. And as they say, right. And everyone, needed a little bit of luck, and love to go on.

The End


End file.
